louiseattaquefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Apparitions de Louise Attaque : 2001
''This Music Burns! 'This Music Burns!' est une compilation sortie en Italie en 2001. Titres # Depeche Mode : ''Dream on # Caparezza : La gente originale # Bran Van 3000 featuring Curtis Mayfield : Astounded # Zoot Woman : Living in a magazine # Nocca : Rock ’n steady (Original Nocca Version) # Louise Attaque : J’t’emmène au vent # Medusa : Mexico # Michael Franti & Spearhead : Rock the nation # Flaminio Maphia : Bada (Radio Version) # Roy Paci & Aretuska featuring Meg : Se stasera sono qui # Nick Cave : Fifteen feet of pure white snow # I Am Kloot : 86 TV's # Spacer : Smile # Casa Del Fico : Funky man (Radio Edit) # Musical Egg Era (L'era Dell'Uovo Musicale) : Valentine Sources * Discogs Mickey 3D : La trêve La trêve est le 2 album de Mickey 3D. Il est sorti le 19 mars 2001. Arnaud a joué du violon dans Ma grand mère. Robin a joué de la basse dans Storiz. Il existe une édition limitée, sortie en mai 2001, contenant un CD bonus ; dans ce CD bonus, on retrouve Gaëtan dans la chanson Le goût du citron. Titres # Regarde les amants # Là # Tu dis mais ne sais pas # Ma grand-mère # 2-3 jours à Paris # Jeudi pop pop # Jean Moulin # Plus rien # Qui ? # L'homme qui suivait les nuages # La trêve # Méfie-toi ! # La tempête # Storiz Morceau caché : Plus rien (acoustique) CD bonus de l'édition limitée : # Le goût du citron (Live à l'Européen le 4 décembre 2000) # Ma grand-mère (Live à l'Européen le 4 décembre 2000) # La France a peur (Live in Massillia) ''Une rentrée 2001'' Une rentrée 2001 est une compilation sortie en septembre 2001. Elle est offerte avec les numéros 304 et 305 des Inrockuptibles. Titres CD 1 : # Garbage : Androgyny # Princess Superstar : Bad babysitter (featuring High & Mighty) # Macy Gray : Boo # Freestylers : London sound (featuring Tenor Fly) # His Name Is Alive : Write my name in the groove # New Order : Vicious streak # Mercury Rev : Nite & fog # Dominique A. : Pour la peau # Julien Ribot : 7000 dollars # The Strokes : Last nite # Spiritualized : Do it all over again # Kelis : Daddy # Intik : Il était une fois l’Algérie… # The Arsonists : We be about # Kid Loco : A little bit of soul CD 2 : # Pulp : Roadkill # Lovage : To catch a thief # Leonard Cohen : Here it is # Stina Nordenstam : Everyone else in the world # Luke : La cour des grands (edit) # Miossec : Brûle # Saïan Supa Crew : Tournez la page # Dilated Peoples : Worst comes to worst # Oxide & Neutrino : Bound 4 da reload # Arling & Cameron : We are A&C # Röyksopp : Eple (edit) # Hawksley Workman : Your beauty must be rubbing off # Starsailor : Alcoholic # Tarmac : International # Marc Gauvin : Obsède-moi Sources * Discogs Julie B. Bonnie : Julie B. Bonnie Julie B. Bonnie est le 1 album de Julie B. Bonnie. Il est sorti le 23 octobre 2001. Gaëtan a collaboré avec Julie pour le titre Je l’admire. Titres # Ma robe de mariée # Rue de Ménilmontant # Marie Plane # Je reste toute seule # Elle a la joie de vivre # Listen to the wind # Je l’admire # Thank you # Do you like my music # Au bord de la mer # Je préfère attendre encore un peu # Cousins from England # Hotel California # Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ''Les oiseaux de passage 'Les oiseaux de passage' est un album de reprises par divers artistes en hommage à Georges Brassens, sorti le 11 décembre 2001 à l'occasion du 20 anniversaire de la disparition de Brassens. Titres # Yann Tiersen et Natacha Régnier : ''Le parapluie # Noir Désir : Le roi # Tarmac : La ballade des gens qui sont nés quelque part # Keren Ann et Tanger : Il n’y a pas d’amour heureux # Juliette : La complainte des filles de joie # Arthur H : La fille à cent sous # Bénabar : Embrasse-les tous # Lofofora : Les passantes # Miossec : La non demande en mariage # Subway : Mourir pour des idées # Magyd Cherfi : Supplique pour être enterré à la plage de Sète # Têtes Raides : Pauvre Martin # Cornu : Les copains d’abord # Weepers Circus : Quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent # Saez : La prière ''Génération française 4'' Génération française 4 est une compilation sortie en 2001. Titres CD 1 : # -M- : Je dis aime # Patrick Bruel : Au café des délices # Françoiz Breut : Portsmouth # Bertrand Burgalat : Ma rencontre # Keren Ann : Sur le fil # Autour de Lucie : Je reviens # Tété : L’air de rien # Thomas Fersen : Dugenou # Paris Combo : Terrien d’eau douce # Les Hurlements d’Léo : Fabulous and luxury holidays for todos in Barbados # Zebda : Oualalaradime # Dionysos : Coccinelle # Louise Attaque : Comme on a dit # FFF : Mauvais fils # Natali Lorio : Oublie le mal # Matmatah : Lambé An Dro # Merzhin : Conscience CD 2 : # Manu Chao : Je ne t’aime plus # Sergent Garcia : Médecine man # Tryo : J’ai trouvé des amis # Massilia Sound System : Tout le monde ment # Faudel : Tellement n’brick # Sawt El Atlas : Ne me jugez pas (si je l’aime autant) # Seba : Ben Ali # Samia Farah : Les temps difficiles # Lo’Jo : Baji Larabat # Rokia Traoré : Château de sable # Sally Nyolo : Bonne année # Amadou et Mariam : Pauvre type # Djoloff : Sénégal # Bisso Na Bisso : Amiyo # Les Nubians : Makeda # Saïan Supa Crew : Le malada imaginaire # Manau : La tribu de Dana # Java : Sex, accordéon et alcool Sources * Discogs 2001